A Strange Girl in a Strange World
by minekotakashi
Summary: Meara O'Sullivan was a strange girl. She didn't quite fit in with the rest of the world. So when she starts seeing a strange old man that no one else could, she wasn't sure what would happen. One thing she did not expect was moving to a strange world to go on a quest to reclaim a home. But learning magic, finding love, and a dragon was barely scratching the surface of Middle Earth.


**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you. This fanfiction came about in a rather strange way. I grew up loving anything and everything Tolkien. My father read his works to me as bedtime stories. So whenever it was my turn to choose what game my cousins and I played as children, it was always Middle Earth based. As I grew up this strange story about a sixth wizard, a female wizard was always in the back of my mind. Her background story has changed far too many times to count. After The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey was released in theatres my imaginary wizard created her story.

It started in the margins of my notebooks, sprawling from class to class. After second semester ended last year it moved on into my daily planner and bits of paper I found around the house. This year I have kept it slightly more organized by consistently writing it in the same notebook. Parts of it I lost, so I have had to rewrite sections. By no means is it a piece of literary art, seeing how I am a soon to be Bio-Chemical Engineer and not an author. This is simply a hobby to keep me from falling asleep in class.

This will mainly focus on my character Meara and her experience in Middle Earth. There is a large possibility of romance along with adventure. Meara is also not from Middle Earth originally. She is from a more modern world, except Tolkien's works are not as famous as they are today and the people are rather boring and uncaring. I will include parts from the Movies and the Book, along with little bits and pieces from the Silmarillion and Appendices. I hope you bear with me and my mediocre at best writing skills. Sorry for rambling!

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own or have any claim to J.R.R. Tolkien's work. Similarly, I do not own or claim to own any of Peter Jackson's Movie Series, MGM, New Line Cinema, or Warner Brother's. I do own Meara, who was born from childhood boredom along with several other characters I have created for this story._

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**A Series Of Strange Meetings With An Even Stranger Old Man That Lead To The Strangest Party**

Meara O'Sullivan was a strange child. A strange child living in a perfectly ordinary world is an uncommon sight. Her parents and siblings were by no means ordinary or boring like the rest of the world, but Meara was living in a whole different universe. With brilliant red curly hair, stormy grey eyes, a porcelain complexion, and slightly pointed ears she could hardly blend into a crowd. But it was not her physical attributes that separated her from the rest of the world. No, it was her mind.

From a young age Meara possessed an impressive amount of advice. She loved to help people and attempt to make their lives easier. She also soaked up knowledge like a sponge soaks up water and questioned it. In a world full of people who do as they are told, and care only for themselves this was an anomaly. But the strangest part of Meara appeared when she was older. It was her memories of a man who couldn't possibly exist.

**Journal Entry One**

May 25th, 1999

Today I saw a strange old man at the train station. He wore the most unusual outfit. A tall pointed blue hat, a long grey clock, a silver scarf over which his white beard hung down below his waist, and immense black boots! He also carried a wooden staff! At first I thought he was simply a player dressed for one of the travelling plays, but he was completely alone. Not only that, but when I pointed him out to my dear brother he could not see the man! He told me the heat must be getting to me, but I swear he was real! Perhaps I am going crazy…

**Journal Entry Two**

February 27th, 2001

It has been over two years since I saw that strange man at the station and I was being to believe my brother was correct and it was the heat, but today I saw him again across the street, sitting on a bench in the snow! The heat defiantly did not make my mind conjure up a strange person. I attempted to cross the street, but a bus went past and right after he was gone. Nothing was left behind, not even footprints! I will get to the bottom of this!

**Journal Entry Three**

August 10th, 2001

First more than two years between sightings, and now less than two months and he appears again! I was out to eat with Leah at the local café when I noticed someone enter. No one else did though! He simply walked right in and sat down at a table. No one came to get his order or anything. In fact, when I tried to point him out Leah became worried and insisted I have been working too much and rushed us out of the café. I would almost believe it was a hallucination, but I tripped over the man's blasted staff and broke my toe. I know that I did not break my toe tripping over thin air. This is starting to get out of hand.

**Journal Entry Four**

September 24th, 2002

I spoke with my mysterious person today. I was on a date with a handsome young man I meet at the lab when I noticed someone sitting at a table in the back of the restaurant, smoking a pipe. When no one else told the man that it was illegal to smoke inside, I decided it was my duty too. I stood up and walked over to him before telling him that smoking was horrible for his health. He laughed at my lecture. Annoyed, I asked him why I could see him and no one else could. This is what transpired:

"My dear girl, I have been watching you since birth. You are not who you think you are."

"You've been stalking me? Who are you?"

"No. I have been waiting for the right time. Soon my child, you will return to the world you belong in. Everyone here will not remember you. I am Gandalf the Grey"

"My own family, not remember me? Ha! They love me, how could they forget an entire person, Gandalf!"

"They will, my dear. And you will walk the path intended for you. A dark, lonely path. I wish it did not have to be that way, but I can do nothing to change it."

"That pipe weed is getting to you, old man."

"Your time is coming, my dear. In four months' time, I will return and your journey will begin. Remember, January 24th. I will see you then."

I guess I didn't realize how strange it would look, a girl talking to someone no one else could see. Obviously my date ended early that night, the boy declaring I was barking mad. It seems silly, but I do believe I will prepare for January 24th, for I fear that something strange will happen.

**Journal Entry Five**

January 24th, 2003

It is early morning. I've packed a bag of the few things I believe I will need. Several valuable books, a picture of my family, my knife, and my journal (though I do not believe I will have time to write in it). I hope the old man doesn't turn up and that it is all a hallucination, but my heart tells me it is not. Someone is knocking on the door. I believe it is Gandalf. This is where I say goodbye. I will miss this world.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Meara opened the door and felt excitement pool in her stomach as she looked up at Gandalf. She was not afraid, even though she rightfully should be. But Meara was a strange person. She had never felt threatened whenever she saw Gandalf. She even was starting to remember long forgotten memories of the smiling man. Her 3rd Birthday party. Her first ever school play. He had been by her side at important memories of her life. With these images a name resurfaced.

"Grandfather!" She cried and embraced him. The man chuckled.

"I'm glad to see you have remembered me, my dear."

"But why am I the only one who can see you anymore?" Meara was confused. Her own brother hadn't been able to see their Grandfather. But, was he really their grandfather? Or was he just her grandfather?

"You are the only one blessed with the gift. That is why I am here. Do you remember the stories I used to tell you? The ones about Elves, Dwarfs, Hobbits, and Wizards?"

"Of course. But what does that have to do…" She was cut off by an impatient wave of his hand.

"That is another story for another day. Come, I promised your parents that when you are ready I would not delay in taking you home." The old man took her hand and held his staff up. Before Meara could protest she felt a strange pull at her stomach. Suddenly she was being compressed and stretched painfully, and was sure she would burst. It stopped seconds after it started, just as suddenly.

"What the hell was that!?" Meara shouted. In response her grandfather pointed behind her. She spun around and felt her breath leave her in one sweep. She saw green. Rolling green hills, dotted here and there with small circular doors. It was beautiful, but she could not focus on it.

"What do you mean you promised my parents to take me home when I was ready? They never mentioned that." At this the old man's eyes softened.

"Meara, this will be hard for you, but the people who took care of you were not your real parents."

"What? No! T-they were my real parents! They have to be." She stammered. _Don't be a fool. _A voice whispered in her mind. _You know that you did not belong there. You don't look right. And let's not forget your ears…_ Ears. A memory of a story about elves moved to the front of her mind. She felt a sinking feeling.

Gandalf watched the young girl's face as realization dawned on her. "I'm sorry, my dear." She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I do not blame you. Clearly there was some reason behind what you did. But, what am I?" There was fear in her voice. Obviously she had figured out she wasn't a human.

"You are half elf and half man. Your mother was from Rohan. Your father was from Rivendell. But, it would be best if we keep that a secret for now. I promise to tell everything later on. Here," he handed he granddaughter a bag, "change into these." She ducked behind a tree and quickly slipped out of her sneakers, jeans and t-shirt and into the loss brown trousers, moss green fitted shirt with a lace up collar, sturdy leather boots and brown cloak.

"What do I tell people when they ask me what I am doing with you?" Meara asked the wizard as she pulled her hair out of its braid. A mass of red curls enveloped the girl to mid-back. She stepped out from behind the tree and waited for her grandfather to approve. She had only kept her small silver earrings and the necklace her siblings had bought her. It was a small pickaxe and shovel crossed in a miner's fashion. A nod to what industry her family worked in.

"You look beautiful dear. And letting your hair cover your ears is very smart, for the company we are about to become part of is not fond of elves. As for your other question, simply tell them you are learning the trade. A Wizard in training, if you like." Meara could not believe her pointed ears. She ran after her grandfather, excited.

"A wizard in training!? Really?" The old man nodded before giving her the 'shh' sign. Confused, she looked ahead and saw the group of _dwarfs_ in front of them!

"Gandalf!" one of the dwarfs called. He had a funny ear hat that stuck out at the sides. Meara stifled a giggle. She might have just received the biggest shock of her life, but to be perfectly honest, she had never fit in. In this new world, everything felt right.

"Bofur, it is wonderful to see you." Gandalf greeted before looking at the others. "And Ori, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bombur, Oin, and Gloin I see!" They all grinned a him before noticing the small and petite woman next to him.

"Who's this?" Dori asked because all the others were struck dumb as they stared at the pretty red-head.

"I do believe we will wait for introductions until we are all in the house so everyone can hear it." Gandalf said as he continued past them, Meara right behind him. There was some grumbling from the assembled dwarves, but they followed all the same.

"Grandfather, what is going on?" Meara whispered.

"It will all be explained in due time. But remember; keep your heritage a secret. Be vague if you must, but please do not lie. This is very important." He said as Bofur rang the doorbell. Meara suddenly felt slightly sick. _Just what would happen if they discovered she was part elf?_

* * *

**Oh and if you are reading my other story, I promise I'll update soon! I hit a massive writer's block and am trying to get past it. I am mostly, but some parts just don't feel right. So I will try and get that done soon! **


End file.
